The Promise
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Charmy is always happy and values the meaning of life, but when his sister dies will he remain happy? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**I PROMISE**

That day Charmy was at the hospital visiting his sister, Michelle. He was telling her about his recent mission with the Chaotix.

His sister, Michelle was only a sixteen year old girl. She was in the hospital for a reason. It turned out that she was very sick. She was in the hospital for so long it seemed that she lived there. Charmy visited her almost every day. Charmy had always made her laugh even at sad times. He was her little laughing pill. She chuckled a bit as Charmy explained his story, "What happened next, Charmy?"

"Within ten seconds our headquarters was going to explode because of a bomb hidden in the weapon room. I took out my trusty pliers and focused on which wire to cut. It was hard, I practically had to think for the whole ten seconds until it came to me. You had to always cut the green wire. Before I knew it I saved everyone's lives and our headquarters."

"How did you know it was the green wire?"

"Because green is a lucky color."

"You must have been pretty lucky for your team."

"Yeah, those guys are always there for me. I don't know what I'd do without them."

"Believe me I do."

Charmy checked his watch, "I guess I'd better be going."

Michelle wanted to say something before he left, "Charmy, wait."

Charmy turned to her and walked towards her bed, "What is it?"

"I have something to ask."

Charmy nodded his head paying attention, "I'm listening."

"I fear that my day will come sooner than I thought. Each day it seems that my cough gets worse and worse. So I want you to promise me. Promise me that if I'm not with you, you must always be happy no matter what."

Charmy tried to stay happy like she said, "Don't say that, Michelle. You lived this long. If you say you're going to die that will bring nothing but bad luck."

Her eyes began to water, "But it's the truth. I know sometimes the truth hurts, but...you have to understand."

Charmy almost cried as well, until he reminded himself to be happy, "Hey turn that frown upside down!"

Michelle smile a bit, "That's my Charmy. When you get back to the Chaotix, tell Vector that he's doing a great job raising you."

"I'll tell him." He waved goodbye to her, "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

She waved back with a smile, "You too, Charmy."

After when he left she made a terrible cough with some blood along with it.

Later at the Chaotix, Shadow and Rouge was fixing up the X-jet.

Rouge was under the engine of the plane screwing in a loose bolt. She noticed she needed a smaller screwdriver. She got from underneath the plane and walked over to the toolbox over to where Shadow was.

The only thing he was doing was smoking a cigarette and playing with the screwdriver that Rouge needed. He looked up at Rouge, "Need something?"

"Yeah, that screwdriver. Do you mind?"

He handed it over to her, "Why are you working on the plane for? That's Charmy's job."

"Because that was the assignment Vector gave you and me to do."

"Why do we have to do it?"

"To appreciate Charmy's work that's why."

"But all he does is annoy us to death."

"That's not the point, Shadow. Get your lazy ass in gear and fix this plane."

"I'm the second in command around here. I give the orders."

"Then tell yourself to help me!"

"Smart ass", he muttered. He put away his cigarette and walked over to the plane.

Later in the main lobby Charmy bursted through the door telling Vector what Michelle had said to him.

Tonya was at her computer with Espio looking. She looked away from her computer and looked at Charmy, "Hi Charmy."

"Hi Tonya, hi Espio." Charmy looked at Vector.

"How was your visit?" Vector said.

"It was great like usual. Michelle said you're doing a great job rasing me."

Vector smiled, "I had some help you know."

"Tonya, what are you doing?" Charmy asked.

Tonya was still focusing on he computer, "Trying to figure out what Hao's next plan is. He's been very quiet lately. He's planning something. I just know it."

Charmy looked around, "Hey where's Captain Shadow and Rouge?"

Then they all heard a loud slapping sound coming from the garage. "YOU GOD DAMN PERVERT!"

Everyone quickly ran into the garage. When they got in there they saw Shadow laying on the floor with a red hand mark across his face. They had no idea what happened, but from the looks of it Rouge was very pissed at Shadow.

Shadow stood from the floor holding his burning cheek, "What the hell was that for!"

"For being a pervert!" Rouge shouted.

Vector held Rouge back, "What the hell is going on?"

Rouge started to explain, "When I accidentally dropped the screwdriver on the floor, I bent down to pick it up and the next thing I knew Shadow's hand was grabbing my ass."

"I couldn't help it. I could've sworn she was trying to seduce me."

Vector sighed, "Kids..."

The next day Charmy went back to the hospital. He had made her a get well present. He made her a bracelet with different color beads all over it. He held the bracelet in his hand. He walked up to the front desk to talk to the nurse.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I want to see Michelle Bee."

The nurse was silent for a moment, "...I'm sorry. She's dead."

Charmy's eyes widened, "...What..." He dropped the bracelet to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**A SAD LITTLE BEE**

At the Chaotix, Charmy came through the door crying. He ran to Vector and cried on him, "Vector, she's dead! She's dead!"

Vector made Charmy face him, "Who's dead?"

"Michelle. She died", he cried harder.

Vector felt really bad about this. Michelle was his last and only real family member. He hugged him, "I'm so sorry, Charmy."

Tonya was leaning against her desk, "Poor Charmy."

Espio had his arms crossed looking at Charmy crying his eyes out, "I feel sorry for him too."

Charmy looked away from the rest of them. He didn't want them to see him cry anymore.

Rouge kneeled down at him, took off his helmet and stroked through his yellow and black hair, "There, there Charmy, it happens to all of us."

"But she was the only one who ever listened to me. I loved her."

Rouge held him close to her and hugged him, "Everyone loses someone they loved dearly. It's just the way things are."

"Come on Charmy, you knew that she was going to die sooner or later. She was way too sick. Even you knew that", Shadow said.

Charmy looked at Shadow in sadness, "Maybe you're right."

Rouge walked up to Shadow with anger, "Stop making things worse!"

"How am I making things worse!"

Charmy didn't want to hear their arguing. Not today. He just left the building without saying a word.

Later in the Syherin Desert, Hao was in his base repairing his robots. He just finished repairing the last one. He sat down in his chair looking at the Chaotix flyer. He glared at it and then ripped the paper up into bits. "Damn those bastards. They're always one step ahead of me. I can still remember the last time they beat me. They destroyed all my robots. I just finished upgrading their weapon systems and it only took me two weeks to repair one million robots." He sighed, "I'm never going to beat them at this rate. Not when Shadow is on their side. He's the strongest." He tried to think of a new strategy but he couldn't think of a good plan. "I guess I'll have to launch another attack on the city as usual. At least their weapons are a lot stronger than they once were."

Later at Vector's house, Charmy was in his room sitting on the bed with his helmet off staring at the bracelet he made fo Michelle. Every time he looked at it, it made him sad. He held it in his fist tightly. He began to cry quietly, "Why did you have to go?" He was interrupted when a light green crocodile with a pink bow on her head came into the room. She looked like she wanted to comfort him, "Charmy, you came back early?"

Charmy nodded with tears still dripping from his face and onto the floor.

She sat on the bed with him and put her hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

He showed her the bracelet that was held in his hand.

"How pretty. Did you make it?"

Charmy nodded, "It was for Michelle."

"Aren't you going to give it to her."

"I would, but she's...dead."

The crocodile couldn't believe it, "She's dead?"

Charmy's silent crying was now loud and clear.

The crocodile held him close to her, "She just couldn't live that way anymore."

"I miss her."

"I know you do. We'll all miss her. She was a sweet girl."

He looked up at her, "Margaret?"

"Yes?"

"You're right she was nice wasn't she?"

The crocodile nodded, "She was. Are you feeling a little better?"

"A little."

She smiled, "Good to hear. Vector should be home any minute. To ease the pain, for dinner I'll make us some honey sandwiches. A loaf of bread with a load of honey on it. You know that's your favorite."

Charmy tried to smile, "Sounds good."

Margaret smiled and walked out of the room.

When she left Charmy's fake smile disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**SAYING GOODBYE**

The next day at the Chaotix Charmy walked into the door still upset about his sister's death. All he could think about was her. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Rouge pulling on Shadow's ear forcing him to walk up to the bee.

Rouge had a firm grip on his ear, "Charmy, Shadow has something to say."

"You bitch too much, bat", he said in annoyance.

Rouge pulled harder on his ear.

"All right! Charmy, I'm sorry."

"What else?"

"I'm sorry I said those things to you...about Michelle."

Charmy had his eyes focusing on the floor, "It's okay. I forgive you."

"What else?" Rouge said about to tug on his ear again.

Shadow looked back at her with an angry look, "I'm not saying it."

Rouge pulled on his ear, "Say it!"

Shadow couldn't take the pain anymore, "I'm sorry for being an ass! Happy now?"

Rouge let go of his ear and walked away.

Shadow touched his burning ear, "That bitch. She always has to nag about the most stupidest shit." He noticed Charmy walking into the garage. Somehow he thought that saying sorry didn't help much. He followed him.

Charmy did nothing but sit on the cold floor crying.

Shadow walked over to him slowly and sat beside him, "Are you still mad with me?"

Charmy shook his head.

"You're still upset about Michelle's death."

Charmy nodded.

"You know Charmy, you're not the only person here that lost someone dear."

Charmy looked up at him, "Who?"

"Tonya's mother was killed by a Street Punk when she was young. She still misses her today you know."

"But I never saw her sad. She's always happy."

"That's because she knows her mother will always be with her."

Charmy was quiet for a second, "Anyone else?"

"Me."

"Your father?"

Shadow nodded, "You know the story. He was killed by Lance, but that's not the worse part."

"What was the worse part?"

"I had to watch that bastard kill him in front of my very eyes. I felt extremely useless, I didn't do anything to stop his death. All I did was sit there, watching Lance stab him to death. From that day I never forgave myself."

Charmy felt Shadow's pain.

Shadow's eyes were filled with water, but he tried to hold them in. He faced Charmy, "Do you understand, Charmy? You're not alone. It happens to everyone."

'He's right. It does happen to everyone. If Shadow and Tonya can put their past behind them then so can I.'

Then Espio came in the room, "Hao's at it again."

Later that night, they were all standing on the hilltop that lead to the city. Hao always went that way to enter the city.

Vector faced Tonya, "Are you sure Hao will come this way?"

"Positive, my computer never lied to me before", Tonya hoped not anyway.

"Yeah, but he's been using the same route over and over. Do you think he ought to try a different direction?" Rouge thought.

"Come on, Rouge. He's a bad guy. They don't use their heads like they use to", Espio said.

Charmy looked at the two daggers in his hands. He was thinking about what Michelle had said to him, _'Charmy, promise me.' _He looked away from the weapons, "I promised..." he said quietly.

Vector laid his hand on his shoulder, "Don't space out on us, Charms. Hao will be here any minute."

"Or now with a lot of friends with him", Espio pointed in front of him.

A blue wolf appeared in front of them with a large army of robots behind him. He wasn't surprised that the Chaotix got there before he did. "So you guys showed up?"

Rouge scratched the back of her head "Maybe he did lose his brain."

Hao smiled, "I guess we all know what happens next." He pointed at the group, "Attack!"

The robots charged at them with guns emerging from their wrists shooting at them.

They all scattered from the blasts the robots made.

Espio took out a shuriken star and threw it at one of the robots.

With the robots not knowing it was a bomb. Half of them exploded along with the rest. Espio faced Shadow, "I took out some of them. Finish them off, Shadow."

Shadow nodded and stood in front of the charging robots. He glowed a red color all over his body, "Chaos Blast!" A red blast destroyed all of the robots in a matter of seconds.

Millions of metal pieces were all over the ground.

Shadow faced Hao while he cracked his knuckles, "Now to deal with you." As he was walking closer, Hao had Tonya's wrist in his hand.

He took out a gun and pointed it to her head, "Stay where you are or she dies."

They all had no choice.

Hao told them his next order, "Drop your weapons. All of them."

Everyone dropped their weapons to the ground like he said.

"We did it now release Tonya", Vector said.

Hao didn't move from the gun from her head, "Shut up and I won't harm her."

"Do something", Tonya whispered in a scared voice.

"I said shut up!"

Charmy looked into Tonya's eyes. He could tell that she was scared. He didn't want to see her that way. His eyes were filled with rage. When Hao was focusing on Tonya, Charmy came at him with a kick in the face.

Hao fell to the ground dropping the gun from his hands and letting Tonya go.

Tonya ran to Espio and hugged him, "God I was scared. I thought he was going to shoot me."

Espio hugged her back, "You're safe now."

Shadow stood beside Charmy, "I'll take it from here."

"No."

Shadow was surprised what Charmy had said, "Huh?"

"I'll deal with him", he walked up to Hao slowly with anger still in his eyes. He clenched his fist, "How dare you threaten Tonya. She was...so scared. You'll pay...you'll pay!" He used his wings and flew over to Hao and hit him in the face with force.

Hao was bleeding from his nose and mouth. Once he couldn't take it anymore he fell to the ground unconscious.

Vector ran over to Hao and cuffed him by his wrists.

"That was for you, Michelle", Charmy said softly with a slight smile.

"Isn't it great, Charmy?" A deep voice said behind him.

Charmy spun around and looked at Shadow.

Shadow tried to put on a friendly face, "You're finally smiling."

Charmy's slight smile got wider, "I guess so."

Later that next day during the afternoon, Charmy decided to visit Michelle's grave with Vector and his wife, Margaret.

Vector and Margaret were embracing on each other looking at Charmy with sympathy.

Charmy placed the bracelet that he made Michelle in front of her tombstone. "I'll always love yea, sis."

Vector broke away from his wife and put his hand on Charmy's shoulder.

Charmy looked at him with some sorrow in his eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Charmy nodded with a huge smile and laughed, "Yeah! Better than ever! Let's go I'm staring!"

"Okay, okay. We're going."

Charmy walked behind Vector and Margaret. He stopped and took another look back at Michelle's grave. For once his face was dead serious, "I'll keep my promise to you no matter what."


End file.
